


Idiots In Love: A Collection of Drabbles

by Koofins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Cyberpunk, Falling from Faith, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Species, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Robot Sex, Roman Catholicism, Slow Burn, Soulmates, There's a lot here folks sorry not sorry, Victorian, Welcome to my Smut Bucket please make urselves at home, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koofins/pseuds/Koofins
Summary: Alana Sullivan Macha and Malcolm Raleigh Quinn are two characters who started out as fan characters, but have now moved on to their own original universe(s). One is a physical embodiment of nature, the other is a man who probably works way too hard. Both are pretty stupid when it comes to their feelings for each other. This is a collection of drabbles that get pretty hot and heavy, and each chapter will indicate which is which.Oh also in some of them they'll be anthropomorphic. So there'll be mentions of tails, muzzles and floppy ears. Hope y'all enjoy!





	Idiots In Love: A Collection of Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Just for a quick character guide, the first 'chapter' will be quick bios of the main cast. Might be edited as we go along with new characters, or additions to the universal variants.

**Alana Sullivan Macha **  
**Nicknames:** Lane, Lana, Allie, Nàdar, Sully  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** Appears 28 (Over 100)  
**Height:** 5'2"  
**Build:** Functionally fit  
**Species:** Gablin/Derblin*  
**Affinity:** Nature 

 

_**Rum and Rosaries Series:** _  
Occupation: Full-time Criminology Student at Roxbury Community College, part-time clerk at a farmer's market  
Quick Overview:  
The original recreation, Alana is working towards a degree in criminal studies in order to become a criminal profiler, and is in her last semester. Fully realized in her powers, she's a huge advocate for being mindful of the environment, knowing nature (and maybe she) will outlive those who don't take care of it. Deeply passionate and outspoken, she once ran with the wrong crowd and was caught in her youth. Might have left that part of her past behind, or might be excellent at not getting caught anymore. 

 

_**Hitting the Books Series:**_  
Occupation: Same as R&R  
Quick Overview: Same as R&R

 

**_Cyberpunk Series:_ **  
Occupation: Overseer of Agricultural Growth Department, unofficial energy source  
Quick Overview:  
In this universe, Lana is a character that tends to prefer the company of flora and fauna rather than other sentient creatures. Due to the nature of her powers, however, she is thrust into a world that desperately needs her to interact with it in order to keep everyone alive. Can come across as stand-offish, and recognizes that her talents are more valuable than she is as an individual. Deeply impassioned to help others, and a bit mischievous. Heartsore from a recent divorce, and from being cut off from Earth. Has a wild streak a mile wide, refusing to be tamed in any capacity, and sometimes can be indifferent towards the plight of others. (Especially when they’re not conscious of taking care of their environment.)  
  


**Victorian Series:**  
Occupation: TBA  
Quick Overview: TBA

 

 

**Malcolm Raleigh Quinn**  
**Nicknames:** Mal, Quinn, Pops  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:**  37  
**Height:** 5'9"  
**Build:**  Average, bit of a gut  
**Species:** Human/Staffordshire Bull Terrier

 

_**Rum and Rosaries Series:**  _  
Occupation: Roman-Catholic Priest  
Quick Overview:   
Alongside his counterpart Lana, Fr. Quinn was the first recreation of his original. Having been raised in a very rigid, strict Catholic household, Quinn has always been a very devout man and believed in his calling to dedicate his life to the cloth. In recent years, that faith has been shaken to its very core, and to make matters worse, a new friendship with someone outside his comfort zone is putting more questions than answers in his head. Quinn fills the fatherly figure very well, and genuinely cares for his parish, and would do just about anything to keep them out of harms way. Even if that means doing the unthinkable and bringing closely guarded secrets of the diocese to the public.  
 

_**Hitting the Books Series:**_  
Occupation: Library Manager at Roxbury Community College's Student Library  
Quick Overview: Much like his R&R counterpart, Malcolm was raised in a similar environment, but his love for academia and the chance to live that passion was too much for him to pass up. A little more like his 'original self' in that he actually enjoys the managerial, clerical work, and is sometimes a little too stuffy.

 

_**Cyberpunk Series:**_  
Occupation: Formerly used by an underground crime network transporting weapons, drugs and food in the black market as an interrogator and as a butler/bipedal pet for the ring’s leader.

Quick Overview: Quinn is the first of his kind, a top of the line morph-synth intended to offer personal care in a wide range of abilities and duties to an individual. He is also an illegally acquired version of his model, taken as payment of a debt from his original owner and creator, with all memory of the original proprietor and all essential information erased. Instead he was tasked with the personal entertainment, care and eventually, a surrogate relationship for his new owner’s daughter. It’s during an altercation with a young member of an opposing crime ring that Quinn proves himself quite deadly, and his cold, unfeeling demeanor makes him the perfect candidate for a new interrogator. During a shoot-out that mildly damages him and kills his charge’s personal bodyguard, it’s decided Malcolm is better off in the scrap heap. It’s only through the kindness of a stranger who buys him on the streets that he’s given a second, more peaceful chance.

 

**Victorian Series:**  
Occupation: TBA  
Quick Overview: TBA

**Author's Note:**

> *GABLIN/DERBLINS:  
> Gablins (or Derblins, take your pick) are an original species created by me. They're more a chimera-dragon hybrid than anything, with characteristics from multiple types of animals shown in individuals. Most notable are their predominantly mammalian appearance with scales, and huge ears that dwarf the rest of their heads in feral/anthropomorphic forms. Most Gablins are capable of shape shifting, and in mostly human world settings look something like fauns with the lower legs being digitigrade and having tails. Derblins usually have an affinity for certain things, and have a supernatural influence over them.


End file.
